


You seriously didn't know you were gay?

by Agent_Dimples



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Gay, Lesbian, Romance, canon lesbian, grey shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Dimples/pseuds/Agent_Dimples
Summary: based on the grey button down Alex wears in 1x05, the thanksgiving episode. Maggie confronts her in the bar about it...





	

Alex walked into their bar with a spring to her step, she could definitely say she felt lighter, freer, more herself since coming out a month ago. She spotted Maggie sitting at the bar and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips at seeing her.

She really was so beautiful. She seemed to be deep in thought as Alex noticed she had slight crease in her brow. Alex thought that made her look even more breathtaking than before. It had been 2 weeks since Maggie showed up at her apartment and kissed her and things had been good so far. If Alex was being honest things where really good, really great so far. Maggie saw Alex from the corner of her eye and followed so she was looking at her straight on, a smile already formed only to be wiped off of her face as she almost choked on her beer.

Alex walked with so much confidence somewhat similar to the way she walks on the job, but Maggie hadn’t seen her walk like this before. Her head was held high and she walked with determination. Maybe it had something to do with the grey button down she was wearing that made her seem taller but Maggie couldn’t remember seeing anything more beautiful in her life. She smirked as Alex lent against the bar next to her and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Alex seemed to looked panicked and instantly lost the confidence she was Oozing a second ago.

“Oh, nothing” Maggie gave her a reassuring smile before leaning up slightly to Catch her girlfriends lips in a sweet kiss that made her head feel dizzy.

“ New shirt Danvers? ” Maggie asked looking at the woman up and down taking in the sight.

“No, actually it’s quiet old, I found it last year in my cupboard must of forgot I had it. I’ve been wearing it more since” Alex answered mater of factly.

Maggie smirked,

“What?” Alex laughed out nervously.

“And you seriously didn’t know you were gay until a month ago?” Maggie quipped taking sip of her beer.

“No, why?” Alex was confused, what was she talking about?

“Because that’s the gayest shirt I think I’ve ever seen, and I’m pretty fucking gay” Maggie said still taking in the woman in front of her.

Alex looked down at herself she honestly didn’t get it but went with it anyway.

“Well, Sawyer in case you hadn’t noticed I’m pretty fucking gay myself” she lent down and kissed her with a forced that made Maggie think she was floating.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyedxx


End file.
